Not the End, but An End
by Egas Bladesoul
Summary: Because sometimes, life is not fair, and those who deserve to live, die, and those who deserve death live. A Oneshot about the death of Harry Potter in a wrong BWL fic


Disclaimer: JKR receives the money, not me

Summary: My ending to a wrong BWL fic. Contains violence, character death, and strangely enough, witchcraft and wizardry. Harry is real BWL, his brother Charlie (2 years younger, actual Harry's age) is thought to be. Daphne Greengrass is one year older.

_Harry's Perspective_

They were waiting for us, in some cemetery far from Hogwarts, after the Triwizard Cup portkeyed us. All the Death Eaters that had gone free at the end of the first war were there, and we didn't stand a chance. I had just begun to raise my wand when I was hit by three different disarming jinxes. Charlie, my pathetic younger brother lost his wand to one from Wormtail, of all people. _"Really?_" I thought to myself. Surely he should've been capable of atleast beating the traitor. _"Typical Charlie, I suppose." _Wormtail sneered, the scar along his face from the cutting curse I sent his way last year when he tried to assassinate Charlie standing out on his face. _"The things I do for my family." _

We were bound to a pair of gravestones and made to watch as Wormtail performed a hideous, if not rather simple, ritual. Bone of the father, unknowingly taken to form the structure of the man who murdered him. Flesh of the servant to give him form, and blood of the enemy, to give him new life. "_At least the Death Eaters weren't having an orgy..._" I thought. _"Ughh, nevermind, I stand corrected,"_ glancing at Amycus and Alecto Carrow. Peter had at least earned the honor of reviving the dark lord. He cut deep into Charlie's arm, and flicking the blood into the cauldron with Tom Riddle Sr.'s bone and the rat's hand. "Wormtail, I'm going to enjoy watching you die," I spat at him as the cauldron shot out a cloud of blackest smoke, signalling the Dark Lord's rise.

3Rd Person

"Welcome, my friends, to my rebirth party," the serpentine lord hissed venomously at his pathetic servants. "Despite the years, you came upon my command, as if I was still at full power." His wand sent several cruciatus curses among the Death Eaters indiscriminately. "And here we have our guests of honor, The Brothers Potter, who have been a thorn in my side too long. Unfortunately, my memory of that night was burned out by the pain of being torn out of my body, and even I don't know which one I cursed. But, now I know. It was you, Harry Potter. You who refused to lay down and die, to wait your turn. Instead, you threw yourself in front of the curse, and your willing sacrifice allowed for Death itself to be undone. But now, now here they both stand before us tonight. Here, they shall die, and my reign will be forever unquestioned," Voldemort monologued.

"Do you mind hurrying this up, there's a girl back at Hogwarts I was hoping to score with tonight?" Harry interrupted him with a yawn. "Honestly, this is why I hate politicians, they're all bark and no bite."

"Ah, yes, Harry Potter, the elder brother, living in the shadow of his younger after Dumbledore's proclamation. Truly a pity that you refused to serve your betters when we had our little chat in that dungeon three years ago, you would have made a fine Death Eater," the dark lord countered. "How's this for a little action? Crucio."

Harry didn't even twitch. "My mother's tickling charm hurts more than that. And as I seem to recall, your filthy muggle father makes us of equal blood, you nit. Actually, I'm better than you, at least my mother was a witch"

"So proud, just like your father," Voldemort taunted him. "I remember duelling him when we were younger. Your every bit as arrogant, without the mudblood slut to save your pathetic arse."

Harry tried not to rise to his baiting, but when Voldemort insulted Lily Potter, oh, there would be hell to pay. His eyes snapped open, an unearthly glow resonating from his green eyes. "Charlie, you know the drill," he ordered, wandlessly cutting through the ropes binding him and his brother, and then summoning his wand. His brother wasted no time, immediately putting a tombstone in between Voldemort and himself and praying for mercy. He sent a barrage of curses, all painfully lethal. Voldemort batted them aside, before sending all three unforgivables back. Harry spun, conjuring a flock of ravens and then banishing them at the Dark Lord, who lazily flicked his wand and sent a dragon made of fiendfyre, quickly incinerating the birds. Harry flicked his wand skyward, sending the unholy blaze up to the heavens.

Voldemort laughed. "The boy knows how to play, unlike when you fought against Quirrel. Tell me, how did it feel to kill him. Did you enjoy the blood that splattered across your face as your cutting curse took his head? I remember my first kill. It was, amazing." Harry growled. The Dark Lord was toying with him, cat to the mouse. But he refused to lay down and die. Covering himself with spell fire, he charged the Dark Lord. Fire gathering around his his left hand and erupting into the Sword of Griffindor, slashing to take the man's head off. Voldemort dodged to the side a moment too late, and the blade nicked his cheek. Black blood poured from the wound, and his slitted eyes narrowed in rage. "Thank you for delivering such a priceless artifact to me. I'll enjoy running you through with it while your body is kept from dying."

"Like hell you will," Harry retorted, sending another barrage of spells at Snake-face. Voldemort launched a blasting curse at Harry, catching him in the chest, before getting hit with a powerful Everte Statum that sent him cracking into a tombstone. Harry stood shakily, the front of his robes blasted open to reveal the basilisk hide breastplate underneath.

"Kill him," Voldemort ordered as he struggled to his feet. All around their circle Death Eaters opened fire with anything and everything, from conjurations to the dark arts. Like the incarnation of Death, Harry fought back, blade in one hand, wand in the other. Bulstrode dropped to a bludgeoning curse to the groin, and Goyle stared stupidly at the blade going through his heart. Crabee was eviscerated by a flesh shredding curse, and MacNair was bashed with the ruby pommel of the sword of Griffindor. A stray curse destroyed the tombstone Charlie was hiding behind, and Harry protected him, reflecting the curses off the sword and then retaliating with his own.

"Enough," Voldemort roared, Having managed to get back to his feet. He leveled his wand at Harry. "Now you die, boy," he hissed. Nagini lunged to bite his wand arm, but reflex brought the sword down down through its face. Voldemort screamed, and fired off an extremely overpowered piercing hex aimed at Charlie. Charlie's eyes widened as the nonstandard bar of magic raced towards his chest. Time seemed to slow, until the next thing he knew, he was on the ground, with Harry standing where he had been. The overpowered curse had ripped straight through the armor, disemboweled him, and then blasted out the other side.

Harry's mouth formed an "o". Unsteadily, he pointed his wand at the Triwizard Cup and summoned it to his hand, grabbing Charlie as he was whisked away.

Lily Potter knew something was wrong when Dumbledore looked at Karkaroff and Maxine, before turning back to the platform where the winner was supposed to have been portkeyed to after grabbing the cup. She began panicking when Karkaroff grabbed his arm, screamed, and then ran. She was all to familiar with the dark mark, having researched it extensively during the last war. When the flash that indicated an approaching portkey struck, she was already out of her seat and rushing up. What she saw chilled her bones. The one thing no mother, especially not one with an extensive career as a healer ever wanted to see. Her world was turned upside down as Harry seemed to fall in slow motion, the ragged hole in his chest too gruesome for even the best of healers to have any hope at closing. Harry never fell after portkeying or side-alonging, even though James and Charlie always did. She cradled his head in her lap and whispered to him. "Why?" she asked, her voice hauntingly loud against the silence of the crowd. James Potter and the judges arrived shortly after, standing awkwardly to the side

"You told me to make sure he didn't get hurt," Harry said coughing, before smiling solemnly. Her eyes widened as she remembered the conversation she had with him before the Third Task started. "Harry," she called out as they were leading him to the maze. "Yeah, mum?" he asked. She had meant to say, "be careful," but instead, she said, "Watch out for your brother." He smiled sadly at her, and then replied, "Sure thing, mum." James had to lead his wife away in her hysteria.

With a legilimancy probe, Harry showed Dumbledore everything that had happened since he entered the maze. The thrice-damned twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes stopped, and he muttered a single word, "Fawkes." The phoenix burst into the area in flames.

The bird squawked surprised, before landing next to Harry. It trilled sadly, and its eyes began to glisten. Harry pet him beneath his beak. "Not this time, my friend. Its time for me to go on the next great adventure." Fawkes nodded his head grimly.

In the Stands

Hermione Granger screamed like a banshee, taking in the sight of her mentor, her tutor, her crush, lying there on the ground of the quidditch pitch bleeding out, before fainting.

Luna Lovegood saw someone who considered her to be his little sister fall, and immediately began rushing down by the judges, tears streaming down her face. Flitwick tried to stop her, but she pushed past him.

Fleur Delacour followed the mediwitch over to the Triwizard Champions, and stood there and stared as Madam Pompfrey tried to mend the boy's wound. One thought went through her mind. "That could have been me." Her younger sister pushed her way from the VIP seating and pressed her face into Fleur's stomach, crying. Harry had saved both of them in the Second Task, and Gabrielle had developed more than a little crush on the young man.

Daphne Greengrass' eyes went wide as she felt her heart break, seeing her boyfriend lying on the ground bleeding out. Her best friend held her as she began to shake, and led her down to the pitch.

Harry's no longer had the strength to hold his head up. He stared up, seeing all his weeping friends. "Luna," he said, but it came out as little more than a broken whisper. She and all the other girls knelt down around him. "Hold your head high, and be proud of who you are. Let no one drag you down. You'll be a beautiful woman one day, and you'll make somebody very happy." Luna stifled her sniffles, and wiped her tears. "Fleur, it was an honor to compete with you. Hold your head high, you survived the gauntlet."

"Daphne, my lovely, lovely Daphne," Harry coughed. "I'm sorry, I wish, I wish we could have had more time together. I really, truly loved you. Look out for me, will you Tracy?" Said girl nodded, and Harry smiled at her.

With the last of his strength, Harry grabbed Charlie by the robes and pulled him next to his mouth. "Its up to you now. Live well, little brother." Hepushed the Sword of Griffindor into his brother's hand before his fingers slipped from his brother's robes, and his eyes glazed over in death.

Charlie stared in shock. "Why? Why did you save me? I thought you hated me. I know that I hated you," he mumbled. Alastor Moody pulled him away to keep him from making a scene.

It was decided that Harry would be interred at Hogwarts. At the funeral, Fawkes, who was beside himself with grief, landed on Harry's body and burned. The flames crested into a giant phoenix of fire, and Dumbledore picked up the hatchling, discreetly palming an egg that had appeared. They put the ashes in a monolith of black stone etched with Harry's personal signet, the griffin and the pheonix curled in a circle. The somber crowd followed the esteemed Headmaster back to the great hall where they would have a memorial service. Dumbledore took the podium first. "Yesterday, one of Hogwarts finest died. The ministry does not wish me to tell you this, but Harry Potter was murdered, murdered by Lord Voldemort, come again. Do not let his sacrifice be in vain. Now is a time that we must come together."

Lily Potter took the podium next. "Harry was a wonderful son, who loved his family and friends. There was nothing he wouldn't do for us, even," she held back her tears, "give his life to protect us. When he was a boy, he always made himself useful, taking care of his brother while James and I worked. He kept his brother out of as much trouble as he could, despite having his work cut out for him. I will miss him. We all will miss him.

James followed after his wife. "I was always at odds with Harry. We fought all the time, and I never got to apologize to him. I was so stubborn, I refused to see things his way, and now, I'll never be able to tell him I'm sorry," he sobbed. Lily pulled him into a hug and led him back to his seat. Sirius stood next.

"Harry was my godson. I tried to be there for him, when Lily and James couldn't. I've seen some impressive things in my life, but the most important always came from him. He dueled a dragon, for Merlin's sake," he wiped his eyes. "Now, he's gone. He was always too noble, but that's why so many of us cared for him, because he cared so much."

To everyone's surprise, Draco Malfoy stood from his table, despite his rivalry with Harry's younger brother. "Harry Potter was a standard we should all hold ourselves to. The first time I met him, I was scared that he was going to hex me. I had been mocking his brother, who swore that he would have his revenge. Harry, however, had heard nothing of what had happened. He had heard that I was a fair fencer, and wanted to see for himself. He outclassed me," Draco admitted. "I had been taught swordplay since I was old enough to hold a blade, and yet he thrashed me. I expected him to gloat. Its what I would have done. Instead, he held out his hand, helped me up, and complimented my skill. It became a regular practice for the two of us to fence at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, despite the fact that our families were rivals, and that I was a Slytherin."

Charlie Potter to the podium last. "I always thought that Harry was trying to steal my thunder, thunder that I had stolen from him in the first place. But when I needed help, he was always there. When Quirrel went to steal the stone in my first year, he listened to our theory, and while he knew that it wasn't Snape like Ron and I thought, he went to protect the stone at my request. Second year, when Ginny was taken into the Chamber of Secrets, and I begged him to help us find her, he found the entrance to the chamber and led me down there to save her. I was frozen before the basilisk, but he stood proud and tall, and duelled it with his eyes closed. Third year, when Ron and I were kidnapped by Peter Pettigrew, and were trapped between the dementors and Professor Lupin, who in his haste to save us from Wormtail forgot to take his potion, Harry fought both back, despite the overwhelming odds. His griffin patronus ripped the dementors to shreds, and then he shifted to his animagus form, and drove off Moony to save our lives. This year, despite the fact that we were rival competitors in this damn Tournament, he helped me when I was clueless. He had the courage of a Griffindor, tempered by the knowledge of a Ravenclaw. His loyalty put the Hufflepuffs to shame, and he was more cunning than any of the Slytherins. Rest in peace, big brother," he finished solemnly. Dumbledore lifted his wand in honor, a small light at the end. Everyone else mimicked him.

As the students boarded the carriages to head home, Dumbledore motioned for Lily and James to follow him back to his office. Once there, he threw up silencing charms and motioned them forward. "I believe that it would be proper that I entrusted this to you," he said somberly. From out of his sleeve he pulled the egg that had been born in the ashes. "Harry was given a great honor by Fawkes." Lily reverently took the egg from him and clutched it to her breast.


End file.
